shapehunter_rpg_und_geschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Augendiebin - Teil 4
vorheriger Teil Die Augendiebin - Teil 3 *nächster Teil Die Augendiebin - Teil 5 Wie lang ich geschlafen habe? Ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung. Als ich aufwachte lag ich noch immer in der Röhre nahe des Schachtdeckels. Mein erster Gedanke galt Kera, der so einfach von den Steinen erschlagen worden war. Mein zweiter Gedanke war Rache. Leider müsste ich dafür erst ein mal den Weg zurück finden und leider Gottes war die Petroleumlampe leer und der einzige Führer den ich gehabt hatte lag begraben unter einem Steinhaufen. Super Sache! Ich zog mich auf die Beine und versuchte mich zu betrachten. Die lockere Robe die ich getragen hatte war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen und Blut befleckte meinen Körper. Es war aber nicht so helles süßes Blut wie das von Cetyn sondern dickflüssig, dunkel und bitter. Bei dem Probieren des Blutes schreckte ich zurück und hätte mich am liebsten vor Ekel geschüttelt. Ich trank doch wirklich das Blut meines besten Freundes! Widerlich! Um mich herum war alles still. Ich konnte ja nicht ewig an der Stelle dort ausharren also marschierte ich kurz entschlossen los. Doch mit Orientierung kann man mich echt jagen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wusste ich nicht mehr wo ich mich befand. Mein Herz raste und ich begann flach zu atmen. Die Angst ich würde aus dem Labyrinth nie wieder herausfinden kroch langsam an mir hoch und setzte sich wie eine hartnäckige Fliege in meinem Gehirn fest. Über mir knarzten die Schächte beachtlich. Die Decke bog sich ein wenig unter dem Gewicht der Außenwelt. Nun setzte auch noch irgendwo im Gang ein stetiges Tropfen ein. Also regnete es außerhalb, was mich allerdings keineswegs beruhigte. Was wäre wenn es so viel Regen wird, dass die Schächte überlaufen? Ob ich hier rechtzeitig hinaus kommen würde? Ein Geräusch ließ mich aufschrecken. Ich versuchte meine Umgebung zu mustern, es viel mir leider aufgrund der fast vollständigen Dunkelheit hier unmöglich. Ich streckte meine Arme zu beiden Seiten um die Wände zu ertasten, fühlte aber anstatt des Betons Erz. Vor Schreck setzte mein Herz völlig aus. Ich hatte mich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Wie ein kleines Kind stand ich da, in der Mitte des Ganges, ohne jegliche Ahnung was eigentlich gerade so wirklich geschieht. Ich erschauderte. Meine Härchen stellten sich alle auf, Gänsehaut... wunderbar. Vor Nervosität traten Schweißperlen auf meine Stirn. Ich begann meine Hände zu kneten. Um zu unterdrücken, dass mein Herz gerade jedem Rennpferd alle Ehre machte zwang ich mich zwang ich mich ruhig zu atmen, was mir leider misslang. Je mehr ich mich zur inneren Ruhe zwang umso ängstlicher wurde ich. Da draußen war irgendwas, etwas, was mir böses wollte. Mein Verstand fabrizierte in jeden Schatten eine Kreatur, die nach meinem Leben lechzte. Ein Schatten huschte an mir vorbei. Ich spürte den sanften Luftzug der über meinen Körper glitt wie jeden einzelnen meiner Atemzüge. Ich wusste bereits, dass hier draußen etwas lauert, doch machte es mir Angst, dass es wirklich so nah zu sein schien. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre die ganze Umgebung kälter geworden. Zitternd drückte ich meine zerrissene Robe an mich um mich ein wenig zu wärmen. Es brachte leider nicht sonderlich viel und ich begann erneut zu zittern. Ich hob meine Hände und blies sanft Luft hinein um zu verhindern, dass sie mir einfroren, wie es sich anfühlte. Wieder huschte der Schatten an mir vorbei. Fast automatisch wanderte meine Hand zu der Stelle, an der ich die Augen der Frau verstaut hatte. Sie waren bereits trocken geworden und fühlten sie an wie zwei verschrumpelte Erbsen mit Übergröße. Alles in mir schien zu pulsieren und zu rennen. Mein Herzschlag war inzwischen so schnell geworden, dass er mir das Atmen beträchtlich erschwerte und vor Angst hatte mein Kopf begonnen zu dröhnen. Es fühlte sich an als würde jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer gegen meine Kopfhaut donnern. Wieder tauchte das Bild von Kera vor meinen Augen auf. Ich wollte noch ein mal zu ihm, seinem Geist die letzte Ehre erweisen und mich auf die Jagd seines Mörders machen, aber ich wusste ja nicht mal mehr wo ich mich befand. „Du siehst lustig aus, Augendiebin.“ Die Stimme war schmal, hörte sich so an als würde die Person der diese Stimme gehört bereits ein Leben lang nur unter der Welt leben. Trotz, dass der Tonfall freundlich war zuckte ich heftig zusammen. Tränen der Angst rollten über meine geröteten Wangen. Ein Schauer nach dem nächsten jagte durch meinen Körper und sämtliche Sinne die ich besaß schrien „Lauf!“. Aber ich konnte nicht, wie jedes mal, wenn etwas wirklich von mir verlangt wurde. Mein Herz pumpte und ich schnappte hektisch nach Luft. Der Gedanke daran, dass dieses etwas mich einfach fressen könnte löste eine Welle des Schocks in mir aus. Die Umgebung herum wurde für mich immer enger, die Dunkelheit noch dunkler, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Es fühlte sich an als würde es mir die Luft abschneiden. „Keine Angst, ich tu dich nichts!“ „Wer... Du... kann mir das wer bestätigen?“ Stockend brachte ich das bisschen hervor. Glatt war ich stolz auf mich, dass ich es geschafft hatte zu sprechen bis mir auffiel, was für einen Mist ich überhaupt gesagt hatte. Die Kreatur schien zu grinsen. Sie machte eine schnelle Bewegung und entzündete eine Petroleumlampe. Sogleich wollte ich zu dem wärmenden Licht bis mir auffiel, wie diese 'Kreatur' überhaupt aussah. Es war eine Frau, ihr Alter ließ sich nicht schätzen, welche ihre Schönheit früh verloren haben musste. Durch ihr Gesicht zog sie quer eine große Narbe. Die linke Seite des Gesichtes war kahl rosa und sah schuppig aus. Es wirkte so als hätte vor langer Zeit ihr Gesicht gebrannt und die ganze Hälfte verunstaltet. Das eine Auge welches sie noch besaß war hellgrau, eigentlich eine schönes Farbe, aber mit ihren strohblondem Haar wirkte es ein wenig seltsam. Im allgemeinen schien sie schief zu stehen, als wenn sie eine kaputte Wirbelsäule hätte. Ihr Aussehen brachte mich so aus der Bahn, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr wusste was ich überhaupt sagen wollte. Wie gebannt sah ich auf diese verkrüppelte Frau und überlegte wie sie sich dies nur zugezogen haben mochte. Sie schien es zu bemerken, denn sie ging auf mich zu und ergriff mein Handgelenk. Auf einmal kehrte all meine Angst zurück. Die Frau stand nicht mehr schief sondern gerade vor mir, als hätte sie nie etwas gehabt. Sie war kräftig und zog mich energisch mit sich. Nie hätte ich diesem zierlichen Wesen eine solche Kraft zugetraut. Aber nicht zwingend ihre Kraft lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Vielmehr ihr eines Auge zog all meine Konzentration an. Noch nie hatte ich ein so helles Grau gesehen. Es war doch schon fast weiß. Dazu das strohblonde Haar... Sie sah interessant aus, aber irgendwie hatte sie etwas gruseliges an sich. Besonders, dass sie so Wortkarg war machte mich stutzig. Alle denen ich in meinem bisherigen Leben begegnet war, waren sehr gesprächig gewesen, machten lange Vorträge ihrer Grausamkeiten aber diese Frau verlor kein einziges unnötiges Wort. „Wo willst du hin?“ Das war ja wohl eine berechtigte Frage, dachte ich mir, dennoch erwartete ich nicht, dass ich eine Antwort bekäme. Dazu war diese Frau zu clever, auch wenn ich nicht verstand was ein solch zierliches Geschöpf von mir wollte. Ich war klein, besaß ausgeprägte weibliche Kurven und eine schmale Taille, was es für mich sehr einfach machte Männer zu kontrollieren indem ich sie um meinen kleinen Finger wickelte. Aber was sollte ich nun bei dieser Frau tun? War doch praktisch unmöglich sie auszutricksen. Da sie mich gerade eh hinter sich her schleifte nutzte ich die Zeit sie zu mustern. Ihre Kleidung war abgetragen und an einigen Stellen unsauber ausgebessert, aber sah ansehnlich aus. Unter dem seidenen Oberstoff schien es mir, als ob ich ein Korsett darunter erkennen könne, hielt dies aber für recht unwahrscheinlich da sie vorhin sie schief gestanden hat, was mit einem Korsett praktisch unmöglich war. Der Rock war aus Leinen, schien aber als Futter Tüll Stoff zu besitzen. Ich fragte mich wozu der Tüll, immerhin wärmte der kein bisschen und es war verdammt kalt hier unten. Wäre die Kleidung in einem besseren Zustand und ihr Gesicht nicht verunstaltet würde ich meine Hände dafür ins Feuer legen, dass sie wunderschön war. Mit einem Mal wurde ich weg gestoßen und landete hart auf meinem Allerwertesten. Das hat weh getan dachte ich still bei mir und biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Frau kniete sich hin und rieb an zwei Steinen... sie machte doch tatsächlich Feuer! Ich wollte schon auf das Feuer zu krabbeln als sie mir bedeutete noch in der Ecke sitzen zu bleiben. „Ich bin Liana, ehemaliges Gen-Projekt der Regierung. Sie haben meinen Körper so verunstaltet. Du willst Rache, ich kann dir helfen, ich will dir helfen! Ich habe bereits deinen Besitz hierher gebracht, ich zeige dir später in welcher Höhle du schlafen kannst. Morgen wird Cetyn weg sein, dann können wir zu deinem Freund, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du ihn noch ein mal sehen möchtest. Aber jetzt... setz dich ans Feuer und wärme dich auf, du erfrierst ja gleich!“ Kategorie:Freie Arbeiten Kategorie:Längere Geschichten Kategorie:Lady Elizabeth Annemary Kategorie:Eliza Mia